The present invention relates to reactive particles, a composition comprising the reactive particles, and the cured products. More particularly, the present invention relates to reactive particles used for a resin composition exhibiting excellent curability (the characteristics of easily forming cured coatings in a short period of time) and capable of forming coatings with high hardness, superior scratch resistance, excellent abrasion resistance, low curling properties, and superb adhesion, particularly coatings with well balanced hardness and low curling properties, on the surface of various substrates such as, for example, plastics (polycarbonate, polymethacrylate, polystyrene, polyester, polyolefin, epoxy resins, melamine resins, triacetyl cellulose resins, ABS resins, AS resins, norbornene resins, etc.), metals, woods, papers, glasses, and slates, as well as a curable composition comprising the reactive particles, and the cured products made from the curable composition. The curable composition containing the reactive particles and the cured product of the present invention are suitable for use, for example, as a protective coating material to prevent stains or scratches on plastic optical parts, touch panels, film-type liquid crystal elements, plastic containers, or flooring materials, wall materials, and artificial marbles which are used for architectural interior finish; as an adhesive for various substrates, a sealing material, and a vehicle for printing ink; and the like.
In recent years, a curable composition exhibiting excellent capability of forming cured materials and forming coatings with all of the requirements such as excellent hardness, scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, low curling properties, adhesion, and transparency, resistance to chemicals, and appearance is desired as a protective coating material to prevent stains or scratches on the surface of various substrates, an adhesive for various substrates, a sealing material, or a vehicle for printing ink.
A number of compositions satisfying these requirements have been proposed. However, no compositions which satisfactorily satisfy all of the requirements such as excellent curability as a curable composition, and high hardness, superior scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, low curling properties, superb adhesion, and excellent transparency, and chemicals resistance when made into cured coatings have not been obtained.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,838 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,357 propose the use of compositions comprising a hydrolyzate of alkoxysilane and colloidal silica as major components to be used as a heat-curable coating material. However, because these heat-curable coating materials are reacted at a high temperature after application to substrates, these materials exhibit problems such as softening or deformation (shrinkage, swelling, etc.) of the substrates and poor cured material productivity when used for the above-described plastic substrates.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 21815/1987 proposed a composition for a radiation curable coating material comprising acrylate and particles of colloidal silica of which the surface is modified by methacryloxy silane. This type of radiation curable compositions are used in a number of applications in recent years due to the excellent productivity cured materials. However, because the radiation curable compositions usually form cured coatings by radical polymerization, the cure degree in the neighborhood of the surface of coatings is not sufficient due to the effect of dissolved oxygen in the polymerization system. Appearance of cured coatings may change by chemicals such as organic solvents, acids, or alkalis. Thus, the coatings made from radiation curable compositions have a problem of poor chemicals resistance.
The present invention has been completed in view of the above-described problems and has an object of providing reactive particles used for a curable composition exhibiting excellent productivity of cured materials and capable of forming coatings with high hardness, scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, low curling properties, and adhesion, and chemicals resistance, especially excellent chemicals resistance, on the surface of various substrates, as well as the curable composition comprising the reactive particles, and the cured products made from the curable composition.
As a result of extensive studies to achieve the above object, the inventors of the present invention have found that cured coatings exhibiting well balanced characteristics, particularly exhibiting excellent chemicals resistance without impairing high hardness, superior scratch resistance, low curling properties, good abrasion resistance can be obtained from a curable composition comprising reactive particles prepared by bonding: (a) particles comprising at least one oxide of an element selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, zirconium, titanium, zinc, germanium, indium, tin, antimony, and cerium, (b) a first organic compound (b1) having a radically polymerizable unsaturated group and a hydrolyzable group in the molecule, and a second organic compound (b2) containing cationically polymerizable group and a hydrolyzable group in the molecule
The reactive particles, the curable composition comprising the reactive particles, and the cured products thereof of the present invention will now be described in more detail.
I. Reactive Particles (A)
The reactive particles (A) of the present invention are prepared by bonding: (a) particles comprising at least one oxide of an element selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, zirconium, titanium, zinc, germanium, indium, tin, antimony, and cerium (hereinafter called xe2x80x9coxide particles (a) or xe2x80x9ccomponent (a)xe2x80x9d), (b) an organic compound (b1) having a radically polymerizable unsaturated group and a hydrolyzable group in the molecule (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cfirst organic compound (b1)xe2x80x9d), and an organic compound (b2) containing a hydrolyzable group and a group selected from the group consisting of an oxetane group, 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl group, and epoxy group in the molecule (hereinafter called xe2x80x9csecond organic compound (b2)xe2x80x9d) (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9ccomponent (b)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmodification component (b)xe2x80x9d).
1. Oxide Particles (a)
For obtaining colorless cured coatings from the curable composition, the oxide particles (a) used in the present invention should be particles of at least one oxide of an element selected from the group consisting of silicon, aluminum, zirconium, titanium, zinc, germanium, indium, tin, antimony, and cerium.
Examples of suitable oxides are silica, alumina, zirconia, titanium oxide, zinc oxide, germanium oxide, indium oxide, tin oxide, indium-tin oxide (ITO), antimony oxide, and cerium oxide. Preferably, silica, alumina, zirconia, and antimony oxide are applied from the viewpoint of high hardness. These compounds may be used either individually or in combination of two or more. In addition, oxide particles of these elements are preferably in the form of a powder or a solvent dispersion sol. When the oxide particles are in the form of a dispersion, an organic solvent is preferable as a dispersion medium from the viewpoint of mutual solubility with other components and dispersibility. Examples of organic solvents are alcohols such as for example methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, butanol, and octanol; ketones such as for example acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, and cyclohexanone; esters such as for example ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl lactate, and xcex3-butyrolactone, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate, and propylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate; ethers such as for example ethylene glycol monomethyl ether and diethylene glycol monobutyl ether; aromatic hydrocarbons such as for example benzene, toluene, and xylene; and amides such as for example dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, and N-methylpyrrolidone. Preferable organic solvents are choosen from the group consisting of methanol, isopropanol, butanol, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, ethyl acetate, butyl acetate, toluene, and xylene.
The number average particle diameter of the oxide particles (a) is from 0.001 xcexcm to 2 xcexcm, preferably from 0.001 xcexcm to 0.2 xcexcm, and more preferably from 0.001 xcexcm to 0.1 xcexcm. If the number average particle diameter is more than 2 xcexcm, transparency of the cured product and surface conditions of the coating tends to be impaired. Also, various surfactants and amines may be added to improve dispersibility of particles.
Examples of suitable colloidal silicon oxide particles are silica particles available under the trade names Methanol Silica Sol, IPA-ST, MEK-ST, NBA-ST, XBA-ST, DMAC-ST, ST-UP, ST-OUP, ST-20, ST-40, ST-C, ST-N, ST-O, ST-50, ST-OL, etc., manufactured by Nissan Chemical Industries, Ltd. Examples of powdery silica are products available under the trade names AEROSIL 130, AEROSIL 300, AEROSIL 380, AEROSIL TT600, and AEROSIL OX50 (manufactured by Japan Aerosil Co., Ltd.), Sildex H31, H32, H51, H52, H121, H122 (manufactured by Asahi Glass Co., Ltd.), E220A, E220 (manufactured by Nippon Silica Industrial Co., Ltd.), SYLYSIA470 (manufactured by Fuji Silycia Chemical Co., Ltd.) and SG Flake (manufactured by Nippon Sheet Glass Co., Ltd.).
Examples of commercially available dispersions of alumina are aquaous dispersions Alumina Sol-100, -200, -520 (trade names, manufactured by Nissan Chemical Industries, Ltd.); isopropanol dispersions of alumina, AS-150I (trade name, manufactured by Sumitomo Osaka Cement Co., Ltd.); and toluene dispersion of alumina, AS-150T (trade name, manufactured by Sumitomo Osaka Cement Co., Ltd.). An example of a toluene dispersion of zirconia is HXU-110 JC (trade name, manufactured by Sumitomo Osaka Cement Co., Ltd.). An example of an aqueous dispersion product of zinc antimonate powder is Celnax (trade name, manufactured by Nissan Chemical Industries, Ltd.). Examples of powders and solvent dispersion products of alumina, titanium oxide, tin oxide, indium oxide, zinc oxide are available under the name, Nano Tek, for example, (trade name, manufactured by C I Kasei Co., Ltd.). An example of an aqueous dispersion sol of antimony dope-tin oxide is SN-100D (trade name, manufactured by Ishihara Sangyo Kaisha, Ltd.). An example of an ITO powder is a product manufactured by Mitsubishi Material Co., Ltd.; and an example of an aqueous dispersion of cerium oxide is Needral (trade name, manufactured by Taki Chemical Co., Ltd.).
The shape of oxide particles (a) may be globular, hollow, porous, rod-like, plate-like, fibrous, or amorphous, with a globular shape being preferable. The specific surface area of oxide particles (a), determined by the BET method using nitrogen, is preferably in the range of 10 to 1000 m2/g, and more preferably 100 to 500 m2/g. These oxide particles (a) can be used either in the form of a dry powder or a dispersion in water or an organic solvent. For example, a dispersion liquid of fine particles of oxide known in the art as a solvent dispersion sol of these oxides can be used. Use of a solvent dispersion sol of oxide is particularly desirable in the application in which excellent transparency of cured products is required.
2. Modification Component (b)
The modification component (b) used in the present invention includes the first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2), both being independent compounds. The first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2) individually combine with and modify the oxide particles (a). An alternative embodiment of the present invention is a modification component (b) that contains a hdyrolyzable group, a radically polymerizable unsaturated group and a cationally polymerizable group in one molecule.
(1) First Organic Compound (b1)
The first organic compound (b1) used in the present invention is a compound having a radically polymerizable unsaturated group and a hydrolyzable group in the molecule, and preferably an organic compound comprising the group [xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C (xe2x95x90Y)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] shown by the group shown by the following formula (5). 
wherein
X represents oxygen or sulfur; and
Y represents oxygen or sulfur.
In addition, the first organic compound preferably includes a group represented by [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] and at least one of the groups represented by [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] or [xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94]. It is preferable that the first organic compound (b1) have a silanol group or a group which forms a silanol group by hydrolysis in the molecule.
1) Radically Polymerizable Unsaturated Group
There are no specific limitations to the radically polymerizable unsaturated group included in the first organic compound (b1). An acryloyl group, methacryloyl group, vinyl group, propenyl group, butadienyl group, styryl group, ethynyl group, cinnamoyl group, malate group, and acrylamide group, can be given as suitable examples.
This radically polymerizable unsaturated group is a structural unit to effect an addition polymerization by active radicals.
2) The Group Shown by the Above Formula (5)
There are 6 types for the group [xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C (xe2x95x90Y)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] of the formula (5) included in the first organic compound (b1), specifically, they are [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94], [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94], [xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94], [xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94], [xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94], and [xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94]. These groups may be used either individually or in combinations of two or more. Among these, the combined use of the group [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] and either one of the groups [xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] and [xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] is preferable from the viewpoint of ensuring excellent heat stability.
The above-mentioned group [xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94C (xe2x95x90Y)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94] of the formula (5) is considered to generate a moderate cohesive force by a hydrogen bond among molecules, which provides the cured product with characteristics such as superior mechanical strength, excellent adhesion properties to substrates, and good heat resistance.
3) Silanol Group or a Group Which Forms a Silanol Group by Hydrolysis
The first organic compound (b1) is preferably a compound having a silanol group (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9csilanol group-containing compoundxe2x80x9d) or a compound which forms a silanol group by hydrolysis (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9csilanol group-forming compoundxe2x80x9d). Examples of silanol group-forming compounds are compounds having a Si atom that is at least partially substituted with an alkoxy group, aryloxy group, acetoxy group, amino group, or halogen atom. A preferred silanol group forming compound is an alkoxysilyl group-containing compound or an aryloxysilyl group-containing compound.
The silanol group or the silanol group-forming site of the silanol group-forming compound is the structural unit which bonds with the oxide particles by a condensation reaction or the condensation reaction after hydrolysis.
4) Preferable Embodiment
The compounds shown by the following formula (6) can be given as preferable examples of the first organic compounds (b1). 
wherein R7 and R8 individually represent a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having 1-8 carbon atoms for example a methyl group, ethyl group, propyl group, butyl group, cyclohexyl group, octyl group, or an aryl group having 6-12 C-atoms for example a phenyl group or xylyl group; R9 is a divalent organic group having between 1 and 12 C atoms and has an aliphatic structure (which may be linear, branched, or cyclic) or an aromatic structure; R10 is a divalent organic group having a molecular weight from 14 to 10,000, preferably from 76 to 500; R11 is an organic group of a (p+1) valence and preferably selected from the group consisting of linear, branched, or cyclic, saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon groups; R7, R8, R9, R10 and R11 may contain hetero atoms like for example O, N, S, P; Z is a monovalent organic group having a polymerizable unsaturated group in the molecule which causes an inter-molecular cross-linking reaction in the presence of reactive radicals; p is an integer preferably from 1 to 20, and more preferably from 1 to 10, and most preferably from 1 to 5; and s is an integer from 1-3.
Examples of the group represented by [(R7O)sR83-sSixe2x80x94], are a trimethoxy silyl group, triethoxy silyl group, triphenoxy silyl group, methyldimethoxy silyl group and dimethylmethoxy silyl group. Of these groups, trimethoxysilyl group, triethoxysilyl group, and the like are most preferred.
Examples of organic groups Z are an acryloyl group, methacryloyl group, vinyl group, propenyl group, butadienyl group, styryl group, ethynyl group, cinnamoyl group, malate group, and acrylamide group.
The first organic compound (b1) used in the present invention can be synthesized by a method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 100111/1997, for example. A first method for synthesizing compound (b1) is a method comprising an addition reaction of a mercaptoalkoxysilane, a polyisocyanate compound, and an active hydrogen group-containing polymerizable unsaturated compound can be used. A second method comprises a direct reaction of a compound having both an alkoxy silyl group and an isocyanate group in the molecule with an active hydrogen-containing polymerizable unsaturated compound. Still another method (c) comprises an addition reaction of a compound having both a polymerizable unsaturated group and an isocyanate group in the molecule with a mercapto alkoxysilane compound or aminosilane compound.
Among these methods, the method (a) is preferably used to synthesize the compound shown by the above-mentioned formula (3).
(2) Second Organic Compound (b2)
The second organic compound (b2) used in the present invention is a compound containing a hydrolyzable group and a cationic polymerizable organic group. Preferably the cationic polymerizable group is selected from the group consisting of an oxetane group, 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl group, and epoxy group. The hydrolyzable group in the molecule is preferably a compound having a silanol group in the molecule or a compound which forms a silanol group by hydrolysis.
Preferably the second organic compound (b2) is selected from the compounds shown by the following formulas (1), (2), (3) or (4): 
wherein R1 is a hydrogen atom, alkyl group having from 1-10 C-atoms, fluorine atom, fluoroalkyl group, allyl group, aryl group having 6-20 C-atoms, furyl group, or ethynyl group, R2, R3, and R4 are individually a hydrolyzable group, and m and n are individually an integer from 1 to 10;
wherein R1, R2, R3, and R4, m, and n have the same meanings as defined for the formula (1) and v is an integer from 1 to 10;
wherein R2, R3, and R4 have the same meanings as defined for the formula (1) and R5 is a divalent organic group, having from 1 to 20 C-atoms; 
wherein R2, R3, and R4 have the same meanings as defined for the formula (1) and R6 is a divalent organic group, having from 1 to 20 C-atoms.
The organic compounds shown by the above-described formula (1), (2), (3) or (4) can be given as examples of the second compound (b2).
Specific examples of the organic compound shown by the above-described formula (1) include the following compounds.
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-triethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-trimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-methyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-methyldimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethyldimethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-triethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-trimethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-methyldiethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-methyldimethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethyldiethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethyldimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-triethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-trimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-methyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-methyldimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-ethyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxybutyl]-ethyldimethoxysilane
[(3-ethyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxypropyl]-triethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxybutyl]-trimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxypropyl]-methyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxypropyl]-methyldimethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxypropyl]-ethyldiethoxysilane
[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-propyloxypropyl]-ethyldimethoxysilane
Preferred examples of the organic compound shown by the above-described formula (2) include the following compounds.
2-[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethoxyethyltrimethoxysilane
2-[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethoxyethyltriethoxysilane
2-[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethoxyethylmethyldimethoxysilane
2-[(3-methyloxetan-3-yl)-methyloxypropyl]-ethoxyethylmethyldiethoxysilane
The compounds shown by the above-described formula (3) or (4) can be given as examples of the second organic compound (b2).
xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltrimethoxysilane can be given as a preferred example of the compound shown by the above formula (3). Preferred examples of the organic compound shown by the above-described formula (4) include the following compounds:
xcex3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane
xcex3-glycidoxypropylmethyldimethoxysilane
xcex3-glycidoxypropyldimethylethoxysilane
3,4-epoxybutyltrimethoxysilane
Most preferred are the compounds, [3-ethyloxetane-3-yl]methyloxypropyl]triethoxysilane,
xcex2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl)ethyltrimethoxysilane,
xcex3-glycidoxypropyltrimethoxysilane.
Examples of commercially available products of the second organic compound (b2) are TESOX (manufactured by Toagosei Co., Ltd.), Sila Ace S510, S520, S530 (manufactured by Chisso Corp.), SH6040, AY43-026 (manufactured by Toray-Dow Corning Silicone Co., Ltd.), KBM303, KBM403, and KBE402 (manufactured by Shin-Etsu Chemical Co., Ltd.).
It is preferable that the second organic compound (b2) have a silanol group or a group which forms a silanol group by hydrolysis in the molecule.
Examples of silanol group-forming compounds are compounds having a Si atom that is at least partially substituted with an alkoxy group, aryloxy group, acetoxy group, amino group, or halogen atom. A preferred silanol group forming compound is an alkoxysilyl group-containing compound or an aryloxysilyl group-containing compound.
As previously mentioned in connection with the first organic compound (b1), the silanol group or the silanol group-forming site of the silanol group-forming compound is the structural unit which bonds with the oxide particles (a) by a condensation reaction or the condensation reaction following hydrolysis.
(3) Amount of Modification Component (b)
The amount of the modification component (b) to be added to the composition is in the range of 0.1 to 60 wt %, preferably 0.1 to 40 wt %, and more preferably 1 to 30 wt %, for 100 wt % of the amount of the reactive particles (A), which is the total weight of the components (a) and (b), specifically, the total of the oxide particles (a) and the modification component (b). If less than 0.1 wt %, dispersibility of the reactive particles (A) in the resulting composition may be impaired and transparency, scratch resistance, and chemicals resistance of the cured products may be insufficient. If more than 60 wt %, hardness of the cured product may be insufficient.
In particular, a cured product having excellent chemicals resistance can be obtained by adding both the first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2) as the modification component (b) when the reactive particles (A) are prepared. The ratio of the first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2) used for the preparation of reactive particles (A) is preferably 98:2 to 2:98, and more preferably 96:4 to 15:85. If the ratio (b1):(b2) is in the range of 100:0-99:1 or 1:99-0:100, the chemicals resistance may not be sufficient.
3. Method of Manufacturing Reactive Particles (A)
There are no specific limitations to the method of manufacturing reactive particles (A) of the present invention. A method of reacting the oxide particles (a) and the modification component (b) can be given as an example. Oxide particles (a) are known to have moisture on the surface of particles as absorbed water under usual storage conditions. In addition, components which react with a silanol group-forming compound such as a hydroxide, hydrate, or the like are presumed to be present at least on the surface. Therefore, the reactive particles (a) can be prepared by mixing the silanol group-forming compound and oxide particles, and heating the mixture while stirring. In order to bond the oxide particles (a) and the silanol group-forming sites of the modification component (b) efficiently, it is desirable to carry out the reaction in the presence of water. However, water need not be present when the modification component (b) possesses a silanol group. Therefore, the reactive particles (A) can be produced by a method including at least the operation of mixing the oxide particles (a) and the modification component (b).
In this instance, either the oxide particles (a) may be added to a mixture of the first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2), or the first organic compound (b1) and the second organic compound (b2) may be separately added to the oxide particles (a).
Preferably, a dehydrating agent is added to promote the reaction.
As a dehydrating agent, inorganic compounds such as zeolite, anhydrous silica, and anhydrous alumina, and organic compounds such as methyl orthoformate, ethyl orthoformate, tetraethoxymethane, and tetrabutoxymethane can be used. Preferably, organic compounds are used as dehydrating agents. Most preferred are ortho esters for example methyl orthoformate and ethyl orthoformate.
The amount of the alkoxysilane compound bonded with the reactive particles (A) can be determined as a weight loss (%) when a dry powder is burnt completely in air in a thermogravimetric analysis at a temperature from 110xc2x0 C. to 800xc2x0 C. in air.
II. Curable Composition
The present invention relates also to a curable composition comprising reactive particles (A).
The curable composition of the present invention comprises the reactive particles (A) and a compound having at least two polymerizable groups per molecule (B) (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9cpolymerizable compound (B)xe2x80x9d), and, preferably, may further comprises a polymerization initiator (C).
1. Reactive Particles (A)
The above-described reactive particles (A) can be used in the curable composition of the present invention.
The amount of the reactive particles (A) incorporated in the curable composition (A) is from 5 to 90 wt %, and preferably from 10 to 70 wt %, for 100 wt % of the total reactive components in the composition. If less than 5 wt %, hardness of the cured products may be insufficient; if more than 90 wt %, there may be an occasion where coatings are not cured and no coating films can be produced. The amount of the curable particles (A) does not include the amount of solvents when the curable particles (A) are used in the form of a solvent dispersion sol.
2. Polymerizable Compound (B)
There are no specific limitations to the polymerizable compound (B) used in the present invention. Preferable examples are compounds having two or more radically polymerizable unsaturated groups in the molecule (B1) (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cradically polymerizable compound (B1)xe2x80x9d) and compounds having two or more cationically polymerizable groups in the molecule (B2) (hereinafter called xe2x80x9ccationically polymerizable compound (B2)xe2x80x9d). A compound having one radically polymerizable group and one cationically polymerizable group may also be used as the polymerizable compound (B). The polymerizable compound (B) forms a three-dimensional crosslinking structure by reacting with the above-mentioned modification component (b) which constitutes the reactive particles (A), thereby improving coatability of the composition and improving hardness and abrasion resistance of cured coatings.
(1) Radically Polymerizable Compound (B1)
There are no specific limitations to the types of radically polymerizable compound (B1) so long as the compound has two or more radically polymerizable unsaturated groups. (Meth)acrylic esters and vinyl compounds can be given as examples. Of these, (meth)acrylic esters are preferred. The polymerizable compound (B1) forms a three-dimensional crosslinking structure by reacting with first organic compound (b1) which is part of the reactive particles (A).
The following compounds can be given as specific examples of the radically polymerizable compound (B1) used in the present invention.
Given as examples of (meth)acrylic esters are trimethylolpropane tri(meth)acrylate, ditrimethylolpropane tetra(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tri(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, dipentaerythritol penta(meth)acrylate, dipentaerythritol hexa(meth)acrylate, glycerol tri(meth)acrylate, tris(2-hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate tri(meth)acrylate, ethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, 1,3-butanediol di(meth)acrylate, 1,4-butanediol di(meth)acrylate, 1,6-hexanediol di(meth)acrylate, neopentyl glycol di(meth)acrylate, diethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, triethylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, dipropylene glycol di(meth)acrylate, and bis(2-hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate di(meth)acrylate; as well as ethylene oxide or propylene oxide addition poly(meth)acrylates to these (meth)acrylates, oligoester (meth)acrylates, oligoether (meth)acrylates, oligourethane (meth)acrylates, and oligoepoxy (meth)acrylates having two or more (meth)acryloyl groups in the molecule, and the like. Among these, dipentaerythritol hexa(meth)acrylate, dipentaerythritol penta(meth)acrylate, pentaerythritol tetra(meth)acrylate, and ditrimethylolpropane tetra(meth)acrylate are desirable.
Examples of vinyl compounds are divinylbenzene, ethylene glycol divinyl ether, diethylene glycol divinyl ether and triethylene glycol divinyl ether.
Given as examples of commercially available products of radically polymerizable compound (B1) are the products having the trade names Aronix M-400, M-408, M-450, M-305, M-309, M-310, M-315, M-320, M-350, M-360, M-208, M-210, M-215, M-220, M-225, M-233, M-240, M-245, M-260, M-270, M-1100, M-1200, M-1210, M-1310, M-1600, M-221, M-203, TO-924, TO-1270, TO-1231, TO-595, TO-756, TO-1343, TO-902, TO-904, TO-905, and TO-1330 (manufactured by Toagosei Co., Ltd.); KAYARAD D-310, D-330, DPHA, DPCA-20, DPCA-30, DPCA-60, DPCA-120, DN-0075, DN-2475, SR-295, SR-355, SR-399E, SR-494, SR-9041, SR-368, SR-415, SR-444, SR-454, SR-492, SR-499, SR-502, SR-9020, SR-9035, SR-111, SR-212, SR-213, SR-230, SR-259, SR-268, SR-272, SR-344, SR-349, SR-601, SR-602, SR-610, SR-9003, PET-30, T-1420, GPO-303, TC-120S, HDDA, NPGDA, TPGDA, PEG400DA, MANDA, HX-220, HX-620, R-551, R-712, R-167, R-526, R-551, R-712, R-604, R-684, TMPTA, THE-330, TPA-320, TPA-330, KS-HDDA, KS-TPGDA, KS-TMPTA (manufactured by Nippon Kayaku Co., Ltd.); and Light Acrylate PE-4A, DPE-6A and DTMP-4A (manufactured by Kyoeisha Chemical Co., Ltd.).
(2) Cationically Polymerizable Organic Compound (B2)
As examples of the cationically polymerizable compound (B2), cationically polymerizable compounds having two or more oxetane groups, 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl groups, and epoxy groups can be given.
The cationically polymerizable compound (B2) forms a three-dimensional crosslinking structure by reacting with the second organic compound (b2) which constitutes the reactive particles (A).
The following compounds can be given as specific examples of such a cationically polymerizable compound (B2).
Examples of compounds having two or more oxetane groups are 3,7-bis(3-oxetanyl)-5-oxa-nonane, 3,3xe2x80x2-(1,3-(2-methylenyl)propanediylbis(oxymethylene))bis-(3-ethyloxetane), 1,4-bis[(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethoxy)methyl]benzene, 1,2-bis[(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethoxy)methyl]ethane, 1,3-bis[(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethoxy)methy]propane, ethylene glycol bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, dicyclopentenyl bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, triethylene glycol bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, tetraethylene glycol bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, tricyclodecanediyldimethylenebis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, trimethylolpropane tris(3-ethyl-3-oxetanyl methyl) ether, 1,4-bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethoxy)butane, 1,6-bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethoxy)hexane, pentaerythritol tris(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, pentaerythritol tetrakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, polyethylene glycol bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, dipentaerythritol hexakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, dipentaerythritol pentakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, dipentaerythritol tetrakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, caprolactone-modified dipentaerythritol hexakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, caprolactone-modified dipentaerythritol pentakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, ditrimethylolpropane tetrakis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, EO-modified bisphenol A bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, PO-modified bisphenol A bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, EO-modified hydrogenated bisphenol A bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether, PO-modified hydrogenated bisphenol A bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether and EO-modified bisphenol F bis(3-ethyl-3-oxetanylmethyl) ether.
Examples of compounds having two or more 3,4-epoxycyclohexyl groups are 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl-3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-epoxycyclohexanecarboxylate, 2-(3,4-epoxycyclohexyl-5,5-spiro-3,4-epoxy)cyclohexane-m-dioxane, bis(3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl)adipate, bis(3,4-epoxy-6-methylcyclohexylmethyl)adipate, 3,4-epoxy-6-methylcyclohexyl-3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-epoxy-6xe2x80x2-methylcyclohexane carboxylate, methylenebis(3,4-epoxycyclohexane), Dicyclopentadiene diepoxide, dicyclopentadiene diepoxide, ethylene glycol di(3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl), ethylenebis(3,4-epoxycyclohexanecarboxylate), and lactone-modified 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl-3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-epoxycyclohexane carboxylate.
Examples of the compounds having two or more epoxy groups include (1) epoxy-modified compounds obtained by epoxidating carbonxe2x80x94carbon double bonds of a compound having ethylenically unsaturated groups with a suitable oxidizer for example hydrogen peroxide and peroxy acid, (2) epoxy group-containing polymers obtained by the polymerization of a radically polymerizable monomer having an epoxy group in the molecule, and (3) epoxy group-containing compounds obtained by a known method such as a method of reacting a compound having functional groups for example hydroxyl groups and epichlorohydrin.
Given as examples of the epoxy-modified compound (1) above are compounds obtained by epoxidating a polymer or copolymer, such as a polymer of conjugated diene monomers, copolymer of a conjugated diene monomer and a compound having ethylenically unsaturated groups, copolymer of a diene monomer and a compound having ethylenically unsaturated groups, or natural rubber. Specific examples include compounds obtained by epoxidating a polymer of a conjugated diene monomer for example butadiene monomer and isoprene monomer; compounds obtained by epoxidating a copolymer of a conjugated diene monomer and a compound having ethylenically unsaturated groups for example ethylene, propylene, butene, isobutylene and styrene; compounds obtained by epoxidating a copolymer of a compound having ethylenically unsaturated groups and a diene monomer for example dicyclopentadiene; and compounds obtained by epoxidating double bonds in the molecular of natural rubber.
Examples of the epoxy group-containing polymers (2) above are homopolymers of glycidyl (meth)acrylate, vinyl cyclohexene oxide, 4-vinylepoxycyclohexane, 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl (meth)acrylate and caprolactone-modified 3,4-epoxycyclohexylmethyl (meth)acrylate, or the like monomers, and copolymers obtained by copolymerization of these monomers and vinyl monomers.
Given as examples of the epoxy group-containing compound obtained by the reaction of a compound having functional groups such as hydroxyl groups and epichlorohydrin mentioned in (3) above are epoxy compounds obtained by the reaction of bisphenol A or bisphenol F and epichlorohydrin, epoxy compounds obtained by the reaction of a phenol novolak and epichlorohydrin and epoxy compounds obtained by the reaction of a cresol novolak and epichlorohydrin. As examples of commercially available products of these compounds, Epicoat 828, 157S70, 152, 154 (trade names) manufactured by Yuka Shell Epoxy Kabushiki Kaisha can be given.
Given as examples of other cationically polymerizable compounds (B) are glycidyl ethers such as bisphenol A diglycidyl ether, bisphenol F diglycidyl ether, bisphenol S diglycidyl ether, hydrogenated bisphenol A diglycidyl ether, hydrogenated bisphenol F diglycidyl ether, hydrogenated bisphenol AD diglycidyl ether, brominated bisphenol A diglycidyl ether, brominated bisphenol F diglycidyl ether, brominated bisphenol S diglycidyl ether, 1,4-butanediol diglycidyl ether, 1,6-hexanediol diglycidyl ether, glycerol triglycidyl ether, trimethylolpropane triglycidyl ether, polyethylene glycol diglycidyl ether, and polypropylene glycol diglycidyl ether; polydiglycidyl ethers of polyether polyols obtained by the addition of one or more alkylene oxides to an aliphatic polyhydric alcohol such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, or glycerol; diglycidyl esters of aliphatic long-chain dibasic acids; glycidyl esters of higher fatty acids; epoxidated soybean oil; and epoxidated linseed oil.
Of the above cationically polymerizable compounds (B2), Epicoat 828, 157S70, 152 and 154 are preferred.
These cationically polymerizable compounds (B2) can be used either individually or in combinations of two or more.
(3) Amount of Polymerizable Compound (B)
The amount of the polymerizable compound (B) used in the present invention is preferably from 10-95 wt %, and more preferably from 30-90 wt %, for 100 wt % of the total of reactive components in the composition. If less than 10 wt %, film forming capability of the cured products may be inadequate; if more than 95 wt %, hardness of the cured products may be insufficient.
As required, a compound having one polymerizable group in the molecule may be used in the composition of the present invention in addition to the polymerizable compound (B).
4. Polymerization Initiator
In addition to the above-mentioned reactive particles (A) and polymerizable compound (B), a polymerization initiator (C) may be added to the composition of the present invention, as required.
A radical polymerization initiator (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9cpolymerization initiator (C1)xe2x80x9d) or a cationic polymerization initiator (hereinafter may be called xe2x80x9cpolymerization initiator (C2)xe2x80x9d) can be given as examples of the polymerization initiator (C).
(1) Polymerization Initiator (C1)
There are no specific limitations to the polymerization initiator (C1) used in the present invention inasmuch as such an initiator can generate radicals by irradiation of light and initiate polymerization. Examples of such intiators include acetophenone, acetophenone benzyl ketal, 1-hydroxycyclohexyl phenyl ketone, 2,2-dimethoxy-1,2-diphenylethan-1-one, xanthone, fluorenone, benzaldehyde, fluorene, anthraquinone, triphenylamine, carbazole, 3-methylacetophenone, 4-chlorobenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxybenzophenone, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminobenzophenone, benzoin propyl ether, benzoin ethyl ether, benzyl dimethyl ketal, 1-(4-isopropylphenyl)-2-hydroxy-2-methylpropan-1-one, 2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-phenylpropan-1-one, thioxanethone, diethylthioxanthone, 2-isopropylthioxanthone, 2-chlorothioxanthone, 2-methyl-1-[4-(methylthio)phenyl]-2-morpholino-propan-1-one, 2-benzyl-2-dimethylamino-1-(4-morpholinophenyl)-butanone-1,4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)phenyl-(2-hydroxy-2-propyl)ketone, 2,4,6-trimethylbenzoyl diphenylphosphine oxide, bis-(2,6-dimethoxybenzoyl)-2,4,4-trimethylpentylphosphine oxide, and oligo(2-hydroxy-2-methyl-1-(4-(1-methylvinyl)phenyl) propanone).
These compounds may be used either individually or in combinations of two or more.
Examples of commercially available products of polymerization initiator (C1) are Irgacure 184, 369, 651, 500, 819, 907, 784, 2959, CGI1700, CGI1750, CGI1850, CG24-61, Darocur 1116, 1173 (manufactured by Ciba Specialty Chemicals Co., Ltd.), Lucirin TPO (manufactured by BASF), Ubecryl P36 (manufactured by UCB), and Esacure KIP150, KIP65LT, KIP100F, KT37, KT55, KTO46, KIP75/B (manufactured by Lamberti).
(2) Polymerization Initiator (C2)
There are no specific limitations to the polymerization initiator (C2) inasmuch as such a polymerization initiator is decomposed and generates cations by irradiation of light. Onium salts having a structure shown by the following formula (8) can be given as preferable examples.
The onium salts liberate a Lewis acid upon exposure to light.
[R12dR13eR14fR15gW]+j[MYj+k]xe2x88x92jxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8) 
wherein the cation is an onium ion; W is S, Se, Te, P, As, Sb, Bi, O, I, Br, Cl, or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90N; R12, R13, R14, and R15 are the same or different organic groups; d, e, f, and g are integers from 0 to 3, provided that (d+e+f+g) is equal to the of valence of W. M is a metal or a metalloid which constitutes a center atom of the halide complex [MXj+k], for example, M is B, P, As, Sb, Fe, Sn, Bi, Al, Ca, In, Ti, Zn, Sc, V, Cr, Mn, Co, and the like. Y is a halogen atom such as F, Cl, and Br; j is a positive charge of a halide complex ion; and k is a valence.
As specific examples of an anion [MXj+k]xe2x88x92j in the formula (8), tetrafluoroborate (BF4xe2x88x92), hexafluorophosphate (PF6xe2x88x92), hexafluoroantimonate (SbF6xe2x88x92), hexafluoroarsenate (AsF6xe2x88x92), hexachloroantimonate (SbCl6xe2x88x92), can be given.
In addition, onium salts having an anion of the formula [MYk(OH)xe2x88x92] can also be used. Moreover, onium salts having other anions such as a perchloric acid ion (ClO4xe2x88x92), trifluoromethanesulfonic acid ion (CF3SO3xe2x88x92), fluorosulfonic acid ion (FSO3xe2x88x92), toluenesulfonic acid ion, trinitrobenzenesulfonic acid anion, and trinitrotoluenesulfonic acid anion can be also used.
Of these onium salts, aromatic onium salts are particularly effective as polymerization initiator (C2). Particularly preferable onium salts are aromatic halonium salts disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 151996/1975 and No. 158680/1975, VIA group aromatic onium salts disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 151997/1975, No. 30899/1977, No. 55420/1981, and No. 125105/1980; VA group aromatic onium salts disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 158698/1975; oxosulfoxonium salts disclosed in Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 8428/1981, No. 149402/1981, and No. 192429/1982; aromatic diazonium salts disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 17040/1974; thiopyrylium salts disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,655; and the like. In addition, iron/allene complex initiators, aluminum complex/photolysis silicon compound initiators, and the like can also be given as examples.
These compounds may be used either individually or in combinations of two or more.
As examples of commercially available products suitably used as polymerization initiator (C2), UVI-6950, UVI-6970, UVI-6974, UVI-6990 (manufactured by Union Carbide Corp.), Adekaoptomer SP-150, SP-151, SP-170, SP-171 (manufactured by Asahi Denka Kogyo Co., Ltd.), Irgacure 261 (manufactured by Ciba Specialty Chemicals Co.), CI-2481, CI-2624, CI-2639, Cl-2064 (manufactured by Nippon Soda Co., Ltd.), CD-1010, CD-1011, CD-1012 (manufactured by Sartomer Co., Ltd.), DTS-102, DTS-103, NAT-103, NDS-103, TPS-103, MDS-103, MPI-103, BBI-103 (manufactured by Midori Chemical Co., Ltd.), PCI-061T, PCI-062T, PCI-020T, PCI-022T (manufactured by Nippon Kayaku Co., Ltd.), and the like can be given. Of these, UVI-6970, UVI-6974, UVI-6990, Adekaoptomer SP-170, SP-171, CD-1012, and MPI-103 are particularly preferable in view of excellent surface curability of the resulting curing composition.
(3) Amount of Polymerization Initiator (C)
The amount of polymerization initiator (C) incorporated in the curable composition is from 0.01-20 wt %, and preferably from 0.1-15 wt % of the total reactive components in the composition. If less than 0.01 wt %, the resulting curing composition exhibits only poor surface curability, giving a rise to an impair external appearance after a moisture-heat resistance test; if more than 20 wt %, cured products may have insufficient hardness.
If required, a photo-polymerization initiator and a heat-polymerization initiator can be used together when curing the resin composition of the present invention. Peroxide compounds, azo compounds, and the like can be given as preferable examples of heat polymerization initiators. Specific examples include benzoyl peroxide, t-butyloxy peroxybenzoate and azobisisobutyronitrile.
5. Other Components
Photosensitizers (polymerization accelerator), reactive diluents, and the like can be added to the photocurable resin composition of the present invention as optional components, insofar as the effects of the resin composition are not impaired.
Examples of the photosensitizers are amine compounds such as triethanolamine, methyldiethanolamine, triethylamine, and diethylamine, thioxanethone, derivatives of thioxanethone, anthraquinone, derivatives of anthraquinone, anthracene, derivatives of anthracene, perylene, derivatives of perylene, benzophenone, and benzoin isopropyl ether. Examples of the reactive diluents are cationically polymerizable substances which are copolymerizable with the components (A) and (B).
Preferred examples of reactive diluents are polyols: A polyol can be useful for providing photocurability in the resin composition as well as form stability (controlling deformation with time) and physical stability (controlling change in mechanical characteristics with time) for the cured products. The polyol contains preferably two or more, and still more preferably from 2 to 6 hydroxyl groups in one molecule. If a polyol containing less than two hydroxyl groups in one molecule is used, photocurability of the resin composition may not be sufficiently improved, and mechanical characteristics, may decrease. If a polyol containing more than six hydroxyl groups in one molecule is used, the resulting three-dimensional objects may exhibit insufficient elongation and reduced moisture resistance.
Examples of such polyols are polyether polyols, polycaprolactone polyols and polyester polyols produced by modifying with polyester consisting of dibasic acid and diols.
Moreover, various additives may be added to the photocurable resin composition of the present invention as other optional components insofar as the objects and effects of the present invention are not impaired. Examples of such additives include polymers or oligomers such as an epoxy resin, polyamide, polyamideimide, polyurethane, polybutadiene, polychloroprene, polyether, polyester, styrene-butadiene block copolymer, petroleum resin, xylene resin, ketone resin, cellulose resin, fluorine-containing oligomer, silicone-containing oligomer, and polysulfide oligomer, polymerization inhibitors such as phenothiazine and 2,6-di-t-butyl-4-methylphenol, polymerization initiation adjuvant, leveling agents, wettability improvers, surfactants, plasticizers, UV absorbers, silane coupling agents, pigments, dyes, and the like.
6. Method of Coating the Composition
The composition of the present invention is suitable as a coating material. Plastics (polycarbonate, polymethylene acrylate, polystyrene, polyester, polyolefin, epoxy, melamine, triacetyl cellulose, ABS, acrylonitrile-styrene resin, norbornene resin, etc.), metals, woods, papers, glasses and slates can be given as examples of the substrates to which the composition is coated. These substrates may be either in the shape of a film or a three-dimensional object. Conventional coating methods such as dipping, spray coating, flow coating, shower coating, roll coating, spin coating, brush coating, and the like can be given as coating methods. The thickness of coating films after cure and drying is usually from 0.05 to 400 xcexcm, and preferably from 0.1 to 200 xcexcm.
To adjust the coating film thickness, the composition of the present invention can be used by diluting with a solvent. When used as a coating material, for example, the viscosity of the composition is usually from 0.1 to 50,000 mPaxc2x7s/25xc2x0 C., and preferably from 0.5 to 10,000 mPaxc2x7s/25xc2x0 C.
7. Method of Curing the Composition
The composition of the present invention is cured by heat and/or radiation (lights) by using photo-polymerization initiators and/or heat-polymerization initiators as required, as mentioned above.
When the composition is cured by heat, an electric heater, infrared ray lamp, hot blast, and the like can be used as the heat source.
When radioactive rays (light) are used, there are no specific limitations to the source of the radioactive rays so long as the composition can be cured in a short period of time after coating. Examples of the source of infrared rays are a lamp, resistance heating plate, and laser. Examples of the source of visible rays are sunlight, a lamp, fluorescent lamp and laser. Examples of sources of ultraviolet rays are a mercury lamp, halide lamp, and laser. Examples of the source of electron beams are a system of utilizing thermoelectrons produced by a commercially available tungsten filament, a cold cathode method generating electron beams by passing a high voltage pulse through a metal, and a secondary electron method which utilizes secondary electrons produced by collision of ionized gaseous molecules and a metal electrode can be given. As the source of xcex1-rays, xcex2-rays, and xcex3-rays, for example, fissionable materials such as Co60 and the like can be given. These radioactive lays can be used either individually or in combinations of two or more. In the latter case, the two or radioactive lays may be used either simultaneously or with a certain intervals.
III. Cured Products
The cured products of the present invention can be obtained by applying the composition onto a plastic substrates, for example, and curing the coating. Specifically, such a cured product can be obtained as a coated form by applying the composition to an object, drying the coating by removing volatile components at a temperature preferably from 0 to 200xc2x0 C., and curing the coating by heat and/or radioactive rays. Curing by heat is preferably performed under the conditions from 20 to 150xc2x0 C. for 10 seconds to 24 hours. When the coating is cured by radioactive rays, use of ultraviolet rays and electron beams are preferable. Ultraviolet rays are irradiated at a dose preferably from 0.01-10 J/cm2, and more preferably from 0.1 to 2 J/cm2. Electron beams are irradiated under the conditions of 10-300 KV, an electron density of 0.02-0.30 mA/cm2, and at a dose from 1-10 Mrad.
Because the cured products of the present invention possess excellent hardness, scratch resistance, abrasion resistance, low curling properties, adhesion, and chemicals resistance, particularly superior chemicals resistance, the products are suitable for use as a protective coating material to prevent stains or scratches on plastic optical parts, touch panels, film-type liquid crystal elements, plastic containers, or flooring materials, wall materials, and artificial marbles which are used for architectural interior finish; as an adhesive for various substrates, a sealing material, and a vehicle for printing ink; and the like.